Drama in Canterlot High
by Devil Fox Girl
Summary: Death a la mode and I have created our own mlp oc's and now we plan to test them. CI my OC is going through her second year at canterlot high. After sneaking her way into the drama class she meets a certain mister DR. How will these two survive each other. You don't have to be a brony or a pegasister to like it, Human forms most of the time
1. Chapter 1

**Fox: Okay, so this about two OC's, one lives in the light the other in the shadows. Their names, well, you needn't find those out until you have read it. It takes place in Canterlot high.**

**My friend Death will join my shortly, maybe.**

**Well seeing as how I've rambled I think I should begin my story.**

I sigh impatiently and tap my fingers on the table. "You must be kidding there are absolutely no drama classes open."

She smiles fakely, "None sorry hon." I sigh I didn't want to use any magic but you forced my hands lady. I touched her computer slightly.

"Please check again."

Sighing she looked down at the screen. "Oh look at that one of them just opened up."

"Great I'll take it," I smiled.

She typed a bit and grinned.

"Alright tomorrow morning instead of going to Band you will go to Drama."

"Thank you Mrs. Deputy."

"You're welcome Ms. Imperial."

I grinned and left. Cole followed behind "Are you sure you're not a witch look."

I looked back at her, "Do I look like a witch."

"Yes, Yes you do." I glared, "What Harry Potter look normal, plus they do wandless magic."

"I'm not a witch, but…" I smirked, "I am a fairy."

She stared at wide eyed, "I knew it, you're drunk."

"All I've today Cole is apple juice."

"What was in that apple juice."

FACE PALM. I turned and stalked down the hallway.

Time Skip

I followed and watched the chaos erupt. Students ran around with dresses and crap.

"Uh what's happening."

"Friday is the big contest the number one script gets the second lead in the play. Our guy and girl lead are taken," she grins. "I'm her back up it really sucks."

The next second a crazy haired women danced in. "Oh Cole Star, thanks the heavens you are here, Spirit broke her leg. You are now our lead."

"Oh that… is the best news I have ever heard."

The teacher shook her head, her smile still in place then she looked at me, "Oh you must be Celeste, I'm Mrs. Harpy."

"Celeste Imperial."

"Yes you must be, now tell me do you want to act or be apart of my crew."

"Acting is my life." I faked a british accent. "If asked not to act I think I would die."

"Excelent."

She turned away shouting at a kid in the corner. I stared at all the students. With all of them rushing around the skin color blended and mixed over and over again. I had pure white skin so it was pretty natural looking. Cole had light blue skin with insane red hair.

I loved my black and red hair. Perfection.

The kid in the corner had pitch black skin, black hair, and vibrant green eyes. It was cool in a way. He looked up and our eyes locked. CRAP.

I hate locking eyes with people.

He grinned slightly before tilting his head.

**(I have arrived!)**

**Finally '-'**

**(Anyway, let's get to work!)**

He stood and made his way towards me. I noticed a small goatee on his chin. I smiled nervously as he sat down beside me.

He turned his head towards me. "Hey. You're… Celeste, right?"

"Yeah, Celeste Imperial, and you are?"

"I'm Death. Death Rain."

"Cool, you're name… suits you, in a way."

"I thought the same of yours." He smiled again.

"Thanks, so you are in to acting hmm."

He stared out into space, and held his hand out in the air, and spoke in a perfect british accent. "To be or not to be, that is the question."

"Bravo, bravo," I giggled loudly.

He grinned, bowing. "Thank you. but seriously, take me away from acting, and I might just get killed."

"Finally someone understands, acting is awesome."

"So, what kind of role do you normally hope you'll get?"

"Well I don't really go for it but I'm usually shoved in as the lead it's rather funny."

"Well, I prefer to go in as the villain or as comic relief."

"Interesting."

"Says my whole family. They really don't get me, to be honest." He thought for a moment. "And why have I opened up this much?"

"Because I'm very trustable."

"I'm not sure if that's a word, but ok!"

I grinned again. "We actors must stick together oh terrible villain."

He chuckled. "You know, I have been told several times that my laugh would be perfect for a villain."

"Try me."

He smiled, and laughed. I noticed that his laugh made him sound like a madman.

"Wow they are right, can you pull of Dracula though?"

He stood up straight, and spoke in a menacing tone. "Velcome, my child."

"Hello sir, I am Marie may I please acquire a room."

"But of course, little one." his face was so animated, I was wondering if Death Rain was actually in that head at all.

"Many thanks kind sir." I grinned and pretended to be graceful.

He bowed, hiding a menacing smile.

We hadn't noticed the entire class was watching so we continued.

"Is this whole castle yours sir?"

"Yes, as vell as the lands surrounding it."

"Wow are you a count a lord or maybe just rich."

He smiled. "I am Count Dracula." His eyes flicked over to the rest of the class. We should of stopped but it was far too fun.

"Count Dracula, what a name." We continued to act until one particular scene where a certain count was supposed attempt to drink my blood.

He walked up to me, held my arms, and pretended to bite into my neck. It tickled a tad bit when his fingers brushed my arms but I could not laugh as I stayed in character.

"Stop please!" I begged.

He continued until I was 'drained' of blood, and let go, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Bravo, bravo you wonderful duo." Mrs Harpy clapped excitedly and skipped to us. She turned to the rest of the class, "Do you see that, that is how you should all be."

Death bowed, smiling. He winked at me then laughed, "Vell, how vas it? Do not keep us in suspense."

The class cheered and I grinned at them all.

Death grinned, standing back up.

"That was fun."

"It was indeed."

He grinned at me then turned and faced the rest of the class again. Death will probably be the only reason I don't die of randomness. Coal grinned at me and winked. Oh no not this again.

Death sat down again. So I sat down and we acted as if it were a flash mob. Completely random but entertaining.

He looked at me and laughed. "We're just random, aren't we?"

"You noticed it too?" I laughed with him.

He laughed, holding his sides. "Wooh. I don't think I'm bored anymore."

"And if you were I'd hit you with this book." I pulled out the final Harry Potter book.

He raised his hands, laughing. "I surrender!"

"Good." when class ended we compared schedules. Seeing as how we were only a week into school I haven't noticed my classmates yet. Turns out he's in all my classes, now. It was totally a coincidence. I love magic.

He scratched his head. "This….is quite the coincidence."

"Would you believe me if I told you I had powers?"

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. He then held out his hand, and a tiny flame danced around in it. "You kidding me?"

I smiled at him wide eyed. "You my friend are the living embodiment of awesome."

He smiled at me, as he extinguished the flame. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." I grinned poking his shirt. In the next second it went from white to pink.

He stared at it, and nodded. "Ok, would you mind changing it back, please?"

"Well since you said please," I poked it again and changed it back adding an awesome design to the front.

He smiled, and got up, offering to help me up. "Thanks."

"Thank you and you're very welcome."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Well, let's not be late to class!"

"Right that would not be good." I smiled.

He opened the door, and bowed. "Ladies first!"

"What excellent manners count." I faked an accent.

He grinned as I passed. "I try."

"Sooo, you and Death huh," Cole said completely ignoring Death.

Death frowned. "You know, I'm right here, and I can hear everything you're saying."

"And."

"And I really don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not in the room." He rolled his shoulders, getting a little relaxed.

"Fine, So you two huh."

"Oh shut up Cole please I'll pay you with french fries at lunch."

Death scratched his head. "And you two know each other because…."

"She's my best friend," scowl, "I hope."

"Um...ok…"

"Don't worry she isn't dangerous."

"Ok. So, how are you doing, Cole?"

"Perfectly fine thank you Death."

"Good!" He smiled. "I suppose I'll see you later, then?"

"Yes, yes you will."

He nodded, walking off to the next class. As we walked I apologized, "I'm so so so sorry for how she is."

He frowned. "She seems a little...overprotective to me."

"Yeah but she's my best friend what can I do."

"Yeah. Anyways, how has your day been so far?"

"Excellent considering for my first period I met the coolest dude ever."

He blushed a little, but chuckled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, you're the first person who actually understands me." I might be exaggerating a bit but who the heck cares.

He smiled, and then frowned again when he saw the next class. "Math. Bleugh."

"Hmm I can make time fly if you like."

"That's an ability I'd pay to see." He grinned.

"I'll give you a free demonstration," we went into class and he plopped down in the empty seat beside me. "Do you have a watch of any sort?"

He gave me a peek of his phone.

"I need a real watch for it to work."

He searched his pockets, and pulled out an old antique silver pocket watch.

"Perfect," I grabbed his hand, glanced at the clock on the wall, and touched the pocket watch. The bell rang the very next second.

He jumped, and looked at the clock. "Wow!"

"Magic never fails my friend."

"In every book I read, it seems to make as many problems as it fixes. But only in the hands of baddies."

"Do I look like a baddie?"

"Not at all." He got up, grinning.

"Well seeing as how we have science next I don't see a point in skipping."

"Yeah. I think we need to not waste that gift of yours."

"Precisely."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death checked his watch again, looking around. "Are you absolutely sure this is our hallway?"

I smiled at him. "Why would it not be?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because I've never seen this hallway before."

"Oh um hmm maybe it is the wrong hallway ha ha."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Yeah. _Maybe_."

"Hey I'm sorry I'm distracted, I didn't sleep much."

"That might explain it. Now, let's get back on track."

"Um hmm, yeah now you're going to walk and give me a piggyback ride."

He laughed. "Well, hop on!"

Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder. He laughed and shook his head a bit. "You really are random, aren't you?" he asked standing up and grabbing my legs.

"Yes Yes I am."

"No explanation needed, then."

We grinned and he continued walking.

As we neared the correct class, the bell rang. "Great timing," I whispered.

He muttered to himself. "Nice. Absolutely fan-freaking-tastic."

"Sorry too tired to do magic this morning."

"At least we aren't too late."

"How is not being late to history a good thing?"

"It's one of my favorite subjects."

"Oh I don't mind the class just the home work."

"I see. You mind if I set you down?"

"Oh yeah, if I fall asleep kick my chair."

He nodded, setting me down. As I plopped down in my seat I noticed several students watching us.

He didn't really notice as he sat down. "Death!" I whispered.

"What?" His lips barely moved.

"Look at the table behind us."

He turned his head. As he glanced around the room everybody sort of stiffened and glared at our table. "Why do they look like that?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"Nice." He turned back around, and rolled his shoulders.

"What?"

"It was sarcasm."

"I know but I'm asking, what as in what are you thinking."

"I do not know what to think at this moment."

"Neither do I."

We couldn't further the discussion because our teacher decided to show up.

"Good morning, class!"

"Morning Ms. Cheerilee." the entire class said in unison.

"Did everyone have a good week so far?"

"Yep," I smiled, I'm usually the only one who answers that question.

Death shrugged. "Meh."

"Wonderful, wonderful, take out your hoof pads and open your books to where we left off."

Death got his out, opening the book. I hate these stupid pads, they don't like me whatsoever. Death, however, seemed to actually know what he was doing with them. "Get me to the book please," I sighed giving up and handing it to him. The only thing those things were good for was writing my stories.

He glanced at me, and chuckled a bit.

"What, technology hates me." I muttered defensively.

He shook his head, chuckling. "My condolences."

I glared at him again then socked his arm. "Don't laugh at my suffering count Dracula."

He held his arm, acting like it hurt. "Ouch. Ok!" He put his hand over his mouth, and chuckled again. "Sorry."

Giving him my best death glare I scowled. "Are you going to help?"

"Sure."

Finally he loaded up the book and our lesson began. We finished before the rest of the class to my amusement.

After the bell rang, he got up, packing his stuff up.

"That was the final bell right?"

"Yeah. Time to head home, I guess."

"I have to catch my bus."

"Me too." He put his bag over his shoulders.

"See you tomorrow."

He nodded, grinning. "See ya then."

I stood and as I made my way to my bus I wanted to accuse Death of stalking me.

He scratched his head. "Wait a second. Do we take the same dang bus?"

"Which bus do you take?"

"13."

"Bloody heck I guess we do."

"And how did we not actually know each other before now?"

"On the bus I ignore the world and listen to music."

"Same here."

"Hmm are you sure you're not from some alternate universe and you're me in a guy form?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Okay well looks like I am not going to ignore the world."

He grinned. "Looks like it."

TIME SKIP

"You're my bloody NEIGHBOR!"

"I'd like to know if I'm dreaming. Pinch me. Hard."

"Okay." I pinched a small amount of skin causing him to jump. The smaller the pinch the more it hurts.

He grabbed his arm, looking at me in awe. "Nope. It's not."

"Bloody freaking HECK!" we both stood in my yard yelling.

"I KNOW!"

"TELL ME HOW IN HECK WE NEVER MET EACH OTHER!"

"I WISH I KNEW!"

"MOTHER!"

My mom stepped out onto the porch and crossed her arms, "Yes."

"Did you know he was our neighbor?"

"Yes his mother and I are good friends."

"You're freaking kidding me."

As she left, Death smiled at me. "Guess you can't get rid of me."

"No, no I can't, ya hungry?"

"A little."

"Good cause you're driving me into town but I'll pay."

"Fine by me. You ever ride a motorcycle?"

"No."

He grinned. "Well, you soon will!"

"Oh dear, bloody hell."

He laughed. "Come on, you've got to live a little!"

"But do you have a helmet?"

"Yeah. Two, in fact."

"Good, very, very good."

He smiled. "Well? You coming?"

"Um yeah, uh lets go." I stood still frozen on the street.

He walked over to his garage, which was RIGHT ACROSS THE FREAKING STREET, and opened it up. "Say hello to our ride, Isabella."

"Yeah never mind." He called his motorcycle Isabella.

He grabbed two helmets, and tossed one at me. "Don't worry."

"DON'T WORRY."

"Haven't had one accident with her." He pulled out his keys, and hopped on. "She's been good to me. I think she'll be fine with you."

"But there's no doors." I sighed giving up.

"Come on, live a little. Hop on." He put his helmet on, and revved the engine.

Bloody heck.

He grinned behind his helmet visor. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"No," I scowled jumping up on the motorcycle and pulling on the helmet.

"Good. Let's roll." He revved the engine again, and drove out of the garage and into the street.

"You tricked me, hope you realize that."

"Now why would I do that?" He drove into town, chuckling.

I'll get him back later.

TIME SKIP (Again)

He parked in a public parking lot, turning off the engine and patting it. "See? Not a scratch on her or us!"

"Yet."

"Oh, come on. You've got to give her some credit!" He got off, pulling his helmet off. "I've had her for a while. And look at me!"

"My point exactly."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're completely insane."

"And what does that make you, hmm?"

"I'm crazy not insane, not that there is much of a difference but still."

He chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat. So, where are we headed first?"

"Oh anywhere honestly I'm just hungry and can't handle my mom's cooking."

"I think I know just the place."

"Please tell me it doesn't involve more of your version of fun," I shuddered.

He frowned, patting the bike. "You're hurting her feelings."

"Oh nevermind."

"But unless you mean being able to eat all you want, nope." I sighed in relief and followed him towards Canterlot Buffet.

"This is my favorite place here, other than the Theatre."

"I second that."

He grinned, opening the door. "Ladies first."

Shaking my head I laughed and entered. I was intoxicated by a ton of amazing smells.

He followed, taking a deep breath. "You gotta love this place."

"It does smell amazing."

"Wait until you get a taste." He grinned, walking to the cashier. "Table for two, please."

The cashier nodded, typing something in. "Welcome back, DR. So, what drinks will you be taking?"

"Uh Root beer."

"Same here."

the dude nodded. "So, the usual." He filled up two cups, placing them on a tray, and handing it to them. "That'll be 10 bits."

I sighed pulled out my wallet and handed the cash to Death. "That the right amount?"

Death nodded, handing it over, and picking up the tray. "Have a good one, dude."

"Dude?"

Death motioned to the cashier. "You pick our seats, Celeste."

"You bet." I turned and looked at the tables. There was an empty booth in the corner, sure it was close to the window but it was empty.

"Well?"

"That one back there."

"Ok." He walked over, setting the tray down.

"It all looks so good."

"Well, once you pay, it's all free game." He grinned.

"Awesome."


End file.
